


Fraternizing with the Enemy

by IncubusDisaster



Series: Tales of the Arena [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Enthusiastic Consent, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Messy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Size Difference, Top Mirage | Elliott Witt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusDisaster/pseuds/IncubusDisaster
Summary: “In 5 minutes, if the ring allows, I will be by the underground vault. Alone. If you can find a vault key and you manage to convince your squad not to come, meet me there. If you come with your squad, I will alert my squad and mark my words: there will be blood. If you come without a key, I can and will kill you myself.”“You aren’t giving me much incentive, kid. You even going to tell me what happens if I meet all the requirements?”“…Then I am all yours.”
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Tales of the Arena [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543816
Comments: 28
Kudos: 165





	1. Dancing on the Line

“Any hostiles?” Ajay asked, as she opened a supply bin against the wall of a dimly lit tunnel, “Flatline here.”

“I could use that,” Elliot replied, calling dibs on the heavy weapon his teammate just unveiled, “And no, the ghost is clear.”

“You know it’s the ‘coast’ is clear, right?” A wry snicker shot Elliot’s ego from the ever-snarky void jumper that kept Elliot on his toes.

“The abuse you put me through, Renee. One of these days…”

“Med Kit here,” Ajay pinged through a smile at her teammates’ bickering.

“If there’s no one around, why don’t we split up, cover more ground?” Renee suggested, getting back on subject.

Elliot nodded as he picked up the med kit, “Sounds like a plan to me.”

Ajay nodded as well, “Let’s meet back here in 2, got it?”

“Got it.” Renee and Elliot said in unison. They eyerolled at each other before laughing.

“Aight, later!” Elliot chimed and they all went their separate ways.

Elliot headed out over to a section of buildings. He sent out a decoy, but it didn’t seem like any other squads were around this section either. He ran into a building and began picking up the things he still needed: Some heavy ammo, and a knockdown shield. He ran over to the other side of the room to see if there was any better loot there.

He then became frustrated when he heard Renee’s footsteps behind him. Their bickering would never seize, it seemed.

“First you copy what I say, and now you’re following me? What happened to ‘let’s split up’?”

Elliot felt the color leave his face as he turned around to be face-to-face with a hostile. And not just anyone, but someone he had grown fond of: Taejoon.

“What are you going on about?”

“Sorry, my bad… I thought you were someone else.”

The space around them immediately became awkward. Elliot raised his hands halfway between a ‘hands up don’t shoot’ and a shrug. Taejoon just glared at him and Elliot took a step back.

“You don’t want to fight me, do you?”

Elliot stared longer, realizing there was pain in Taejoon’s eyes, not derision.

“I don’t fraternize with the enemy. Go. You shouldn’t be here, old man. Not you. Not this early.”

The two men stood only a few meters apart. Knowing at the end of all of this they wouldn’t both survive, but regardless, the tension in the room rang loudly. By another squad’s hands, it was at least impersonal. They never thought they’d have to fight directly. Neither of them wanted to be there in that moment. Not in the arena, not with each other. In another life, it could have been different. It could have been right, but this was war: And feelings aside, they weren’t on the same side. Untouched clips of shotgun ammo and a couple optics littered the floor by Elliot’s feet, but neither party seemed in a rush to pick any of it up. Taejoon refused to even make eye contact with Elliot, “I will count to 3, and you’ll be gone, or this with become a war zone.”

“Right, right. Warzone. C’mon, kid. I know you won’t hurt me. You’ve gone soft for me~ Admit it. Friends?”

Elliot held up his hand for a handshake, closing the gap between them ever so slightly. Taejoon glanced at the hand, but quickly looked away.

“My feelings here are irrelevant. My squad will rendezvous here any minute now. And you’ll be-”

Elliot smirked and couldn’t help but break off Taejoon’s sentence with a laugh.

“You and I both want a ron- ren r-rendezvous, now don’t we?”

Taejoon paused for a moment to process the flirtatious nature of Elliot’s comment, but that thought has no time to linger. Elliot makes a sudden movement forward and Taejoon reflexively lifts his hands to block the blow, but instead, their hands meet.

“What are you doing?”

“Dance with me.”

“You’ve got to be joking.”

Their hands interlock, and their feet begin to move in time. No music, but it felt as if they were moving to the same rhythm. No matter how ridiculous the gesture was, it was like the world around them was disappearing. No rings, no squads, no worries. ‘Another life’ felt like it was there in that moment. The tension in the room melted away as Elliot began to hum a song, step after step. Taejoon looked into Elliot’s eyes and they both shared a forbidden smile. The only tension in the room now was romantic, maybe even a little erotic. Taejoon put a hand on Elliot’s shoulder and Elliot put his arm around Taejoon’s waist, and it felt… right: Righter than any battle had ever felt. Their eyes felt locked on each other and Elliot gently swooped his hand down lower and rubbed his thumb against Taejoon’s lower back. Taejoon let out a soft sigh, and with that alone, so many questions were answered. Elliot wasn’t sure previously if their banter had been fully platonic, or if Taejoon was even into men, but it was pretty clear now: that they both wanted this. Elliot and Taejoon slowed their steps and leaned in to kiss.

_First Blood._

Just before their lips met, their heads both turned to the window in reaction to the announcer’s call. Luckily, there was no sign of battle from their perspective. Elliot turns back to Taejoon and smiles again, “Glad it wasn’t us, huh?” he chimed, returning to the moment they had made, but the announcement had fully pulled Taejoon out of the fantasy.

“No. Lucky it wasn’t you.”

Taejoon shoved Elliot off and gestured to the door. He had a good point. Elliot’s squad had pinged location twice, he was over on time. They would start wondering what the holdup was if he didn’t go now. Elliot nodded, stepped back, took out his Flatline and headed for the door.

“Elliot.”

Elliot didn’t look back, but froze at the use of his real name right before opening the door. Taejoon spoke in a clear and concise manner, as if mimicking how he would shot call for his squad.

“In 5 minutes, if the ring allows, I will be by the underground vault. Alone. If you can find a vault key and you manage to convince your squad not to come, meet me there. If you come with your squad, I will alert my squad and mark my words: there will be blood. If you come without a key, I can and will kill you myself.”

“You aren’t giving me much incentive, kid. You even going to tell me what happens if I meet all the requirements?”

“…Then I am all yours.”

Elliot’s eyes went wide, he felt a fire, fighting to rise to his cheeks, and he almost dropped his gun. He shook his head no, which must have been a sign: this was a trap, wasn’t it? He wasn’t about to disagree with his body. Was he? His gut told him no, but another part of his body told him-

Taejoon was already out the backdoor before Elliot had the chance to agree or disagree, but the air left in that room carried something unspoken between them. Something implying that they would both commit to their end of the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of "Fraternizing with the Enemy". If you are enjoying this fic, please leave a comment! I will be reading them all, and I will try to reply as well.
> 
> There will be 5 'chapters' total, 4 traditional chapters, each a little over 1,000 words, and a roughly 300 word epilogue. Note that Chapters 3 & 4 are where the explicit sex is. No shame in only wanting to read that!
> 
> This is the first fic in a series I am calling 'Tales of the Arena'. Fics in this series will take place in the same canon-related, though slightly different, universe. These fics will be enjoyable individually, but also can be enjoyed in chronological order with some overarching arcs.
> 
> Chapter 2, coming soon!


	2. The I in Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot and Taejoon discover just how hard it is to get alone time in the arena.

Elliot ran along the side of a building to stay hidden as he made his way back to the tunnel. He was rushing now to meet up with his team, who had just pinged location a third time.

As Elliot ran inside of the tunnel, he was met with Renee and Ajay looking at him, visibly annoyed.

Ajay took a deep breath, “We been waiting here like sitting ducks. You better have some legendary loot or a great explanation why you’re-”

“-I wasn’t alone.”

Ajay’s face turned from annoyed to concerned, and Renee looked around, focusing on the voices in her head to make sure there were no hostiles in the tunnel. While Elliot made sure that while he wasn’t about to tell the whole truth, he didn’t want to lie to his squad either. He had to be careful with his words.

“I had to make sure I didn’t get shot. Makes things a little more complete- complain- complicated coming back than going in, but I’m here now. Full health, full shields. So, let’s go.”

_Warning. Ring closing._

All three of them nodded in unison as Ajay pinged their next location, “Next ring’s not far.”

They all put away their weapons and began to run for it with the first ring was closing in. Elliot tried to focus on team, on strategy, but his mind was elsewhere. They weren’t inside the next ring yet… but the vault was.

-x-x-

Natalie waved as Taejoon rejoined her and Pathfinder.

“Hello, friend. It is a bad idea for us to split up. Please stay together with us!”

Natalie giggled, “Pathfinder worries like crazy when you aren’t here, you need to stop running off all the time.”

“I make no promises, you know that,” You know, except to the hot guy on the enemy squad.

Natalie shrugged, and the glint of a golden gun on her back caught Taejoon’s eye.

“You got a Mastiff?!”

Natalie smiled big, “Yep!”

“Could have been yours, friend, if you had traveled with us.”

Taejoon shook his head, “I will not compromise my values.”

That statement seemed a lot more noble to Natalie and Pathfinder, since they didn’t know his ‘values’ were doing anything and everything he could to get a hot, slutty hostile to raw him in the loot vault. Taejoon had a dirty secret, and it was going to stay that way.

_Warning. Ring closing._

“We are already in the ring, friends. What is the plan?”

Taejoon relaxed, happy that his team had dropped the subject, and things could go back to normal… for now. He could curse Elliot’s name for screwing with his priorities on the battlefield. That bastard idiot. His stupid sexy smile. His dangerously charming personality. His big, gentle hand rubbing Taejoon’s lower back. His-

“I think that plan sounds great, friend.”

Natalie turned to Taejoon, looking for acknowledgment. Would have been great if Taejoon had heard literally a single word she said.

“Uh, yes, great plan.”

He looked back over his shoulder towards the buildings where he and Elliot had their moment, and then turned back to follow his teammates as if his head was actually in the game.

-x-x-

“Body armor, level 2.”

“Dibs,” Renee replied, running over to the loot that Ajay had pinged.

Elliot was looking at the sky, hoping he could get a glimpse of some cargo bots. One passed overhead, but he couldn’t tell the color. He aimed his Flatline up and shot it down.

“Boom, baby!”

“Hey, careful. People will know we are here,” Renee warned.

“Relax, it’ll be okay.”

Elliot ran over to the loot and low and behold, there it was: a vault key. This was critical. He had to be stealthy about picking this up: Pretend he only found the other loot. He didn’t want to hide the key from his team, but this was for the best.

“Vault key, right here!” Elliot looked down at the ground, mortified. He mumbled a, “Dammit. Why do I always do that?” as Renee and Ajay joined up with him.

The three of them split the remaining loot from the cargo bot, and then Elliot’s teammates looked to him.

“So… are we going to go, or?”

Renee gestured to the key in Elliot’s hand, and he sighed. He had made it this far. Vault in ring. Key for vault. Not dead. But getting to the vault without his teammates was going to be the biggest tribulation of them all.

-x-x-

Taejoon blindly followed Natalie, hoping that someone would say something to reiterate where they were going and what they were doing. Natalie and Pathfinder were only running a few meters ahead of him. He looked to his map and his heart sank. They were headed straight for the tunnel with the vault.

“Let’s go over the plan, friends! We will scavenge any loot left in the cave, then camp by the vault door. If a team with a vault key opens it, we will ambush them and Natalie will down them with the Mastiff. Once they have all been killed, we will take all of the good loot for ourselves. Hooray! I love strategy! Don’t you?”

Every sentence was like a direct blow to Taejoon’s plans, hopes and ego. Worst of all, he had already agreed to it. He had betrayed Elliot without even realizing. There was no way he could let Elliot show up alone to this, but there was also no way he could warn him.

-x-x-

“I just don’t see why we _all_ have to go,” Elliot shrugged and then slumped over as he, Ajay and Renee all walked to the cave where the vault was.

“Are you crazy? Going there alone is certain death, you don’t know who else is in there!” Ajay side-eyed Elliot, feeling like there was something he wasn’t telling her.

_Beginning Ring Countdown._

“The vault isn’t in the next ring. We should be fast,” Renee advised, “1 minute, in and out.”

“This is exactly the reason I should go alone. If I can get some good stuff for us, I can bring it back out. Ajay can heal me, and we will all be a-okay. If I don’t make it out in time, you two can still finish the battle without me,” Elliot was almost surprised at how concise his shot calling just was, but he wasn’t about to pat himself on the back just yet.

Ajay and Renee looked at each other and then back at Elliot.

“He makes a fair point, Che.”

“…Fine, but you ‘re up to something. If you make it out alive, swear on my life, I’ll find out what.”

Elliot winks and finger guns at Ajay, then turns and enters the cave by himself, not even bothering sending out a decoy. He was on a very singular mission. His teammates hid behind a nearby rock making sure no one else entered the cave from this side, but the other side was another story.

-x-x-

“Do you not love strategy?” Pathfinder asked his teammates breaking the silence after his statement. Taejoon looked at the cave with dread. He had to think fast or this would all be over. He needed a sign. He needed a Hail Mary. He needed _something_. Anything…

_Beginning Ring Countdown._

Saved by the bell.

“The next ring is close, but camping by the vault at this point would be dangerous. We could get trapped in the tunnel if we don’t time it perfect. We should just keep going,” Taejoon stated, while looking to his teammates for a response.

Pathfinder and Natalie nodded. They turned and began to run toward the next ring to find a new place to stakeout. As they got to a section of buildings, Pathfinder pointed to one that seemed likely to still have loot inside.

“That seems like a good location, friends. Let’s go there.”

“Perfect. What do you think, Taejoon?” Natalie turned around to see that her teammate was no longer behind her, “Ugh. Not again! Whatever. It’s just the two of us now. Let’s go inside.”

Natalie and Pathfinder went inside the building. Pathfinder set up by a window with his sniper, and Natalie stood guard with her Mastiff.

-x-x-

He had considered checking the cave with his drone first, but Taejoon made the split-second decision to just run to the vault door as quickly as he could. Time was running low. Only a couple minutes before the ring would start closing in. When he arrived, though, the door was still closed. Thoughts raced through his head. Maybe the ring positioning was too risky for Elliot. No that doesn’t sound like him. Maybe he just didn’t trust him. That _does_ sound like him. Trust no one in the arena. That was a rule to live by, right? But if that was a rule to live by, maybe there was a different rule to die by.

“Sorry I’m late.”

Taejoon’s face shot up to see a smooth, sexy man running toward him, alone, with a vault key in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there! Thank you for all of the support on this fic so far. It has been a lovely way for me to come back to writing fanfiction. Also, I love that comments can have emojis now! Keep using those in your comments, it makes me smile!
> 
> I hope you are enjoying the chapters so far. Expect Chapter 3 during the week next week, and Chapter 4 and the epilogue both on the following weekend!
> 
> The rest of this fic will live up to why there is a big ol' E rating smacked on there:  
So prepare yourself, it's gonna get real sexy<3


	3. Had to Have You Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taejoon and Elliot finally make it to the vault, and things get hot and heavy. Fast.

“I almost thought you were going to be a no-show, old man.”

“Have you so little faith in me, kid?”

Elliot playfully punched Taejoon’s shoulder, forgetting for a moment it would deal damage to hostiles.

“Ow!” Taejoon complained and dusted off his shoulder, taking out a shield cell.

“Sorry, sorry,” Elliot walked over to the door and opened it. He hated starting this off with a mistake, but what happens, happens.

As Taejoon finished repairing, he walked with Elliot inside. The vault was full of level high-tier loot: level 3 armor, phoenix kits and even a few legendary items, but the most desirable thing in the room right now, was walking right beside him.

Elliot turned to see Taejoon checking him out, and that gave him the exact little ego boost he needed to get cocky again. He looked Taejoon up and down and curled his lips into a crooked grin.

“So, we had a deal, yeah?” Elliot and Taejoon were now standing at the back of the vault by a table with two level 3 shields on it, “Was that all talk, or-?”

Taejoon backed up and gripped his hands against the table behind him, looking over at the wall.

“You make me feel like some sort of whore when you say ‘deal’ like that.”

Elliot laughed and began taking his gloves off.

“And what’s wrong with that? I did some sex work in my mid 20’s. Had quite a few regular clients too. They just couldn’t get enough of my cock.”

Taejoon rolled his eyes, and then Elliot’s bare hand was suddenly on his chin, turning his gaze so they were face-to-face, the closest they had been since their missed opportunity to kiss.

Elliot tilted his head and whispered directly into Taejoon’s ear, “And I bet you’re going to love my cock too~”

Taejoon winced and shivered at Elliot’s words. It was like Elliot ‘Mirage’ Witt was a walking, talking sex fantasy. It would almost seem more criminal if he _didn’t_ ever do this for a living. Suddenly, Taejoon felt the huge bulge in Elliot’s pants press against his crotch. It was hard and hot, even through both sets of clothing. Taejoon gripped the table behind him tighter and closed his eyes, beginning to thrust back as Elliot rolled his hips. Taejoon started to whine, he could feel his arousal building more and more with every second.

Then, the friction stopped and Taejoon could feel Elliot undoing his belts. He looked down as Elliot unzipped him like a prize to be won and his pants fell to the ground.

Elliot cupped his bare hand over Taejoon’s crotch through his dark grey boxer briefs and began rubbing his hard-on through the fabric. Elliot could feel that it was much smaller than his own; he liked that.

Taejoon began slouching and panting, looking up at Elliot with lidded eyes.

“Are you going to fuck me or not, old man?” Taejoon taunted through staggered breaths.

Elliot smirked and stopped touching him altogether, “You want more than just this? Then show me what you are working with yourself.”

Taejoon’s face flushed as he took his hands off of the table behind him to pull down his underwear. He let them fall down to meet his pants at his ankles and for the first time, Elliot saw Taejoon’s hard cock, standing at the ready for him.

“Oh, fuck. C'mon, kid. You can’t have such beautiful equipment in the front and expect me to only go to the back.”

_Attention, Mirage. Last one standing on your squad._

Elliot hesitated for a moment, thinking of Renee and Ajay, but then immediately pushed all thoughts of the battle away as he dropped to his knees. They hit the ground of the vault and Taejoon looked surprised as he quickly gripped the table behind him once again.

Taejoon threw his head back and couldn’t hold back his loud moan as the warmth and wetness of Elliot’s mouth wrapped around his twitching cock, “Ahhh~” Elliot’s hand wrapped around the base of the shaft and he began to slowly jack Taejoon as he licked and sucked the rest with his hot mouth. Elliot was so good with his tongue. It was like nothing Taejoon had ever felt before. Elliot pulled back for a moment to shoot a dirty smirk up at his prize and a pressed gentle kiss against the tip of Taejoon’s now leaking dick. He lapped up the precum with his tongue and Taejoon’s mind was on fire.

“Just like you, old man. Kissing my cock before you even kiss my lips.”

Elliot stops his motions, taking his hand off of Taejoon’s dick and stands up. Precum visible on his lower lip.

“Why? You want to kiss me? You want to taste yourself?” This was clearly Elliot taunting, but he wasn’t ready for Taejoon’s response.

“Yes.”

Taejoon eagerly wrapped his arms around Elliot’s neck and pulled him in. Their lips met and the salty taste of his own cum met Taejoon’s tongue. The sudden assertive nature of Taejoon caught Elliot off-guard for the moment, but even more, it made him hungry. They kissed again and again. Elliot quickly fiddled with his own belt, unhooking it from each leg and letting it fall to the ground. Then he unzipped his suit so his massive cock was finally free, bouncing around as their kisses got deeper and more aggressive.

Elliot then forced his tongue between Taejoon’s lips. As it entered his mouth, Taejoon sucked on it and swirled his own tongue around it, pulling a whine of pleasure out of Elliot.

_Attention, Crypto. Last one standing on your squad._

Taejoon broke the string of kisses at the announcement. It never did take too much to break him away from a fantasy.

“Wait. My team… they’re… gone. I shouldn’t be here, I-”

Elliot put both hands on Taejoon’s shoulders, “My team has been dead for a while. If you feel you need to go, go.”

Taejoon looked to the exit, then back at Elliot, now noticing that his cock was out… and fuck, did Elliot have a monster cock.

“I-”

There was a suddenly war and it wasn’t outside. Did he try to rescue his team’s banners, or did he give in to pleasure? A banner mission could just be suicide, and pleasure was so close. For so long now, he had wanted to know what it would feel like to be with another man, and everything Elliot did was exceeding his expectations. He took a deep breath.

“A deal is a deal,” Taejoon stated, turning around, kicking off his shoes so he could kick his pants and underwear the rest of the way off. He leaned over the table, legs spread in a power stance and his soft ass exposed, “I’m all yours, old man. Do you worst. Tear me up.”

Elliot didn’t miss a beat, cupping Taejoon’s ass, a hand on each cheek, and pulling them apart so he could look at Taejoon’s throbbing, puckered hole on full display.

“_Fuck_. Your body is incree- incred- in- ...you're really sexy. I’m going to loosen you first. Okay?”

"Yes."

Every 'yes' Taejoon said felt so good on his tongue. He had been wanting all of this so badly, finally getting it was pure bliss. Elliot dropped to his knees again, gripped Taejoon’s hips with his hands and kissed his quivering entrance before pushing his tongue through the tight ring of muscle. Elliot definitely had an oral fixation. He loved using his mouth as much as he could, every chance he got.

He began prepping Taejoon’s body, moving his warm, wet tongue in and out of the other man’s hot, pulsing asshole. Taejoon’s legs began to shake and his dick started to leak again. Cum dripping on the table and the ground. His hole spasmed around Elliot’s tongue, and he was doing everything he could to fight coming from this alone. He felt like an animal in heat as his body shook and was thankful the table was there to help him keep his balance. His mouth finally couldn’t stay closed anymore, and now hung open as moan after moan began pouring out. His little cock was so hard, standing straight up from his body, and it was leaking so much.

“Ah, E-Elliot… I-I’m already so close, it’s too much! You’re- I- I’m going to- I- Ahh~!!”

And with that, Taejoon’s untouched cock spewed out hot, sticky semen all over the table and splattered against his own arms and hands. His legs got so shaky that if Elliot hadn’t been holding him steady, even with the table there, he would have collapsed.

“I… didn’t plan for that… I couldn’t stop it, I-”

Elliot stood up still steadying Taejoon to make sure he could stand, “I’m not used to seeing you so undone. Is that it? How’d it feel for you?”

Taejoon shakily turned around. Even though his cock was soft now, he still looked at Elliot with lust in his eyes.

“Is that all you want?”

Elliot’s eyes widened as Taejoon hopped up onto the table behind him, sitting in the pool of cum he had made. Shaky legs spread, his feet now up on the table as well, in order to tilt his ass up, giving Elliot the perfect angle if he wanted to climb on top him and take him.

_Warning. Ring closing._

Elliot looked at Taejoon, and then looked at the map.

“If we do this, it will be the last thing we do.”

Taejoon and Elliot locked eyes.

“So let it be, old man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there! I hope you enjoyed the first smutty chapter of 'Fraternizing with the Enemy'! Please feel free to let me know what you think in the comments. Also, since I know some authors don't like it, I figure I will clearly specify: Raunchy/thirsty comments are welcome here! (hell, encouraged even)
> 
> This fic will be coming to a close soon, with two updates pretty close together: Chapter 4 coming in a few days, and the Epilogue officially closing it out on either Sunday or Monday! Stay tuned~
> 
> PS calling the folx who read my fics, the 'Mirage Entourage' (and when appropriate, the 'Cryptage Entourage'), because I can. Peace!


	4. Sugar, We’re Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal's a deal. Elliot fucks Taejoon in the loot vault, but time is running out.

The ring was moving in. Both of their squads were dead, but all Elliot and Taejoon could think about was each other. If they were going to do this, they had to be prepared for it. Emotionally, and physically.

Elliot took a moment to look at Taejoon, sitting on the cum-covered table with his legs spread open: His small, soft cock and needy his hole, both on full display for him. Then he ran across the room.

“Where are you goi-” Taejoon was confused, but then he realized exactly what was happening.

Elliot stopped at the table across from them and grabbed the two phoenix kits on it. He ran back, keeping one for himself, and giving the other to Taejoon, then looking at the map again.

“This will help us last a little longer if we need it,” Elliot look back over at Taejoon and winked, a clear jab at how early Taejoon had just come.

Taejoon let out a dry laugh at the double entendre, “Low blow, even for you.”

Elliot smiled at the sassy reply and then looked to Taejoon for confirmation.

“You ready?”

“Yes. Are you?” Taejoon had been saying so many yesses, but it was Elliot’s turn. He wanted to make sure that Elliot was really okay with this decision.

“Yes.” Elliot echoed.

And with that, Elliot climbed over him. They kissed as Taejoon guided the tip of Elliot’s cock to his entrance with a cum-covered hand. Then Taejoon wrapped his arms around Elliot’s neck as Elliot began to penetrate him. Taejoon’s hole strained and spasmed as it tried to accommodate the size of Elliot’s huge cock.

“Ahhh~! Fuck, you are so big…”

“Are you doing okay?”

“Yes. It hurts a little, but I like that.”

Elliot raised an eyebrow at that, but that was a mental note he would just store away. Elliot loved the feeling of Taejoon clinging to him, and as he pushed his cock deeper inside, Elliot quickly was becoming undone too.

“Fuck, kid. You’re so tight,” Elliot winced and grunted, gritting his teeth. He could feel his climax beginning to build.

“Ah- Do I feel good?”

Taejoon could barely believe that question had just left his lips. He had never felt so vulnerable before. He was still dizzy from coming the first time, and he was already getting hard again. He almost felt like Elliot was running him ragged, using his body over and over. He was sweating like crazy. Elliot was too.

“So good... Fuck~ You feel so-”

Elliot’s words cut off as he turned his head and buried it into Taejoon’s neck, kissing him and biting him there as he began to move. It felt amazing for both of them, Elliot’s cock pounding into Taejoon’s tight hole. Taejoon began bucking up to meet him, thrust after thrust, the two men existing in an almost constant state of bliss and pleasure.

Echoes from the tunnel of a loud buzz began to fill the room, but this was one fantasy that couldn’t be broken, not even for Taejoon.

“Ah, stop biting… Look at me…”

Elliot did as he was told and looked into Taejoon’s eyes. They were glazing over with pleasure, adoration, and acceptance that this was really how it was all going to end.

The two of them kissed with such passion, a passion Taejoon had been looking for his entire life: He had finally found it. He was getting close again, that warm feeling was building up inside of him. He felt so full.

Then suddenly Elliot’s cock hit a place deep inside of him that felt so amazing. He didn’t even know he could feel like that. It felt like heaven. He moaned into the kiss, which Elliot was so deeply aroused by. Elliot could feel pre-cum begin to leak out of his tip, deep inside of Taejoon. As the kiss broke, Taejoon got vocal.

“Ah~! Yes! Right there! Fuck, again right there! Don’t stop! Ah-” Taejoon had no idea he would get so loud, or so hard again. He was so close again already, leaking all over himself. Elliot heard his plea loud and clear. He kept the same angle and began hitting that spot inside of Taejoon again and again.

Their bodies were so hot, inside and out, and felt so amazing together. Taejoon’s moans and the buzzing of the ring were both getting louder. Elliot began thrusting faster as the ring entered the room.

“I’m gonna- Elliot, I’m gonna-!”

Instead of moaning loud, Taejoon closed his eyes tight and he got really quiet as his body shook. He clung tightly to Elliot as semen spewed from the tip of his cock once more, getting all over both of their outfits. The walls of his hot asshole collapsed tight around Elliot’s cock, squeezing so tightly around him. And with that, Elliot was coming too.

“Hnnngh..Ah~!” Elliot basked in how sexy he sounded himself, the same way he enjoyed hearing Taejoon. He loved to hear himself climax.

Taejoon felt Elliot’s hot seed fill him, so deep, and so much. It felt like it was never going to end. So hot, everything was so hot as the ring’s edge passed over their bodies.

Elliot pulled out and watched Taejoon’s now gaping asshole leak cum all over the table, adding to the mess from earlier. Both of them were run ragged and panting hard. Taejoon didn’t know how much of his shaking and body temperature was from the sex, and how much was from being outside of the ring. His brain was so fuzzy and it felt like nothing mattered anymore except for the two of them.

After Elliot had finished taking in the sight of the mess he had turned Taejoon into, he helped him down from the messy table. The two sat on the ground, face-to-face, and took out their phoenix kits.

They activated them in order to get just a little longer together before it was all over.

“Hey, kid?” Elliot pulled Taejoon closed and caressed his face with the back of his hand so tenderly, that it felt like it could be love, “You were amazing, I want you to know that.”

They kissed again and Taejoon looked at him, hot, dizzy, dazed and dying:

“You too, old man,” he said, taking in the beauty of Mirage’s face one last time before closing his eyes for good. He was too tired to open them again.

Elliot and Taejoon wrapped their arms around each other, and they laid down together. Tangled up in a gentle embrace on the ground, their bodies throbbed every time they took damage. Still half-dressed and messy, they just held each other. It felt perfect. Somehow, right now, Taejoon looked more at peace than he ever had before. Lying there, with his eyes closed. Like something in his life and heart had finally been resolved.

Elliot, on the other hand, never closed his eyes. He wanted to spend the last moments of his life looking at the man he was pretty sure he had just fallen in love with. He gripped Taejoon’s hand a little tighter with the last of his energy.

_Squad Eliminated. _

_Squad Eliminated._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...is it a little nefar- nuhfario- neh- ...mean to leave it right here? Yes. HOWEVER. If you are sitting here like "Are they dead? Did this really just happen?" Well, while that question will be answered in the epilogue, the answer was already hinted at in the fic, and the sure-fire answer can be found somewhere on my dashboard if you look, so it's not *that* mean. Only a little a mean:p
> 
> Epilogue coming in a couple of days. Thank you to every one who has been along for the ride on this sexy Cryptage journey, and a warm welcome to those just finding the fic now! Much appreciation<3


	5. EPILOGUE

“Can’t believe you two!” Ajay yelled as she got out of her shiny red virtual reality pod with white text displaying ‘Lifeline’ written on the side, “You’re both so slutty!”

The ‘Crypto’ and ‘Mirage’ pods were next to open as Elliot and Taejoon got out. Elliot, ignoring Ajay’s comments, immediately put his hand around Taejoon’s waist, thumb in the same position as when they had danced in the arena. Taejoon smiled softly. Thought Elliot wondered why ‘slutty’ was the word used. Sure, they had ditched their teammates, but had that been so careless that people already figured out what was really going on between them?

The next pod to open was ‘Wraith’. While Elliot and Taejoon ignored Ajay all well and good, it seemed like Renee had been waiting in her pod to pounce on the moment to get in on the conversation. Renee hopped out and joined the growing crowd, eating an apple and speaking with her mouth full, “To be fair, we all knew Elliot ‘Mirage the Ho-bag’ Witt was a slut, but you, Park? I’m surprised.”

Taejoon and Elliot looked at each other and wondered if Renee was just spiraling off of Ajay’s use of the word ‘slut’ discussing their betrayal, or if something else was really afoot here; Because the repetition of this word was starting to feel like a little more than just a coincidence.

The ‘Pathfinder’ and ‘Wattson’ pod had already been open for a little while, where Natalie and Marvin had been talking about Octane’s newest vlog, but as the group by Elliot and Taejoon grew, they hopped out and walked over. Though, to Renee’s annoyance, they weren’t the only ones to join in on the growing spectacle.

“Renee, you cannot bring food in the pod or on the Virtual Arena floor, how many times do I have to tell you?” Aina, the announcer, current runner of the Apex Virtual Arena and face of Syndicate Games Inc., spoke to Renee in a scolding tone. Renee took one more huge bite to Aina’s dismay and then handed off her apple. Aina shook her head, grimaced at the half-eaten apple and walked away to throw it in a trash can outside.

Next, the champion squad of the game walked over, their morale high.

“Hah, we owned you guys!” Makoa laughed, high-fived Octavio and fistbumped bloodhound.

“Yeah, because Ell’ and Park over here, ditched us all, so that Park could have some, gay awakening!” Renee looked at the ground with her eyes wide and traumatized look on her face, “That is one death spectate I will _never_ forget…”

Elliot and Taejoon looked at each other, mortified, finally realizing how their teammates had known what they had done. The use of the word ‘slut’, _definitely_ not a coincidence.

Taejoon hid his face in his hands for a moment before looking back up at the group of people around him. Makoa raised an eyebrow, clearly the other teams didn’t know exactly what happened between them, but instead of prying, all Makoa did was smile at Taejoon and give a big thumbs up, “Alright, brotha! Welcome to pack.”

Taejoon smiled back and Makoa and him fistbumped. This definitely wasn’t the way he had imagined coming out, but he honestly couldn’t think of a way that involved less pressure. He was thankful that everyone just seemed to be okay with it. All the other queer legends seemed to welcome him, and the ones who weren’t didn’t seem to judge him either. He was embarrassed, sure, but he was happy.

Marvin looked at the three men around him, then at Bloodhound and then at Renee. He took out his phone, “Note: LGBTQ people _do_ travel in packs. Source: Makoa Gibraltar. Hypothesis: correct.”

Natalie rolled her eyes and the whole group laughed at Marvin’s ‘observation’. Elliot turned to Taejoon; who’s waist still hadn’t left his hold.

“So, can I take you to dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed 'Fraternizing with the Enemy'! Do let me know what else you might like to see from me: More 'Tales of the Arena'? More Mirage? More Crypto? Cryptage? More Apex in general? Any other ships or characters? Tell me in the comments! 'Til next time... Peace!
> 
> Want to get in touch or comment in private? I have a [website](https://incubusdisaster.carrd.co/).


End file.
